


Wish Upon

by Umbral_Wings



Series: Renovatio [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbral_Wings/pseuds/Umbral_Wings
Summary: A sort of mini prequel to the Renovatio series. A young Sephiroth contemplates his future.





	Wish Upon

Night had fallen on the quiet little town hours ago, the moonless sky speckled with stars. In the largest house in town -a mansion by most standards- a young boy gazed longingly out at the glittering stars and the cozy looking light shining from the windows of the other houses, pretending he was in one of them; that he had friends and a real family... That somebody actually cared about him as a person and not just for his lab results and testing scores.

He sighed.

He turned ten today: his birthday comprised of his usual, sterile existence and Professor Hojo (he refused to call that man his father) informing him that he would be shipped off to Midgar tomorrow to begin training.

Sephiroth had read as much about Midgar as he could and little of what he learned excited him; the place sounded awful. The worst part was that, due to all the light and pollution, you never saw the stars in Midgar.

They were his only friends.

He wouldn't be seeing them again for a long time.

 

He felt a tightness in his throat and an almost unbearable sense of loss. He quickly and ruthlessly put his feelings in check, knowing he couldn't let his facade slip not even for a second, not even while alone.

He watched the sky awhile longer, lost in thought, when he saw a shooting star. A memory crossed his mind of overhearing two of the lab technicians saying something awhile ago about if you wish upon a shooting star, your wish will come true. He closed his eyes.

 

He wished for friends.

He wished for family.

 

He slowly opened his eyes: nothing felt different. He felt more than a little foolish, but... Still, there was something almost

(arcane)

about that old saying, wasn't there?

As he watched the sky another star fell. And another. Then three more fell nearly at the same time. Sephiroth's faintly glowing eyes widened as more and more stars began to fall, etching fleeting patterns across the heavens.

A meteor shower!

He was filled with a strange combination of awe and hope and dread... Had his wish come true? Or was this some sort of terrible portent?


End file.
